I'm Almost Normal?
by that-kawaii-anime-girl
Summary: I actually wrote this a LONG time ago and forgot to post it here. I based it off of the show Heroes and made Mikasa a bit like Claire and Eren like Peter (Mikasa has spontaneous regeneration and Eren has the ability to absorb powers without taking them). Anyway, hope you like it. Let me know if I should make a second part.


"I suggest you move out of the way, Yeager." she warns. Her silver eyes staring down at him from atop the water tower.

Eren watched with wide eyes as Mikasa held onto the ladder while she climbed on top of the rail. He stood at the bottom frantically awaiting her next move. Her expression remained silent of any emotion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Was this girl insane? Or was this some kind of twisted joke? He looked around or any sign that can tell him that this wasn't real. That maybe it was just a bunch of kids from the school playing a "new kid" prank on him.

Unfortunately, life was just that cruel to him.

Mikasa knitted her eyebrows and made a face that said 'Are you stupid?' The situation looked pretty self-explanatory in her eyes. Then again, she has a reason to be calm about this. He just thinks that he's an innocent bystander in the scene of a suicide.

She rolled her eyes. As if she could even _try_ to kill herself.

"Eren, you just have to trust me. This isn't a suicide I swear."

She almost laughed at Eren's expression. His jaw dropped open and his eyes looked as if they were bulging out of his head. That wasn't very convincing at all. He sighed in frustration. "Then tell me, Miss Ackerman, if this isn't a suicide then what exactly _is_ a suicide to you," he asked in an annoyed tone.

… Okay, maybe verbally trying to convince him wasn't the best idea. Perhaps a demonstration would be more acceptable.

As she stood on the rail of the water tower, she spread her arms out on either side. She leaned forward, not thinking twice about the consequences she'll endure. In reality, she _had_ nothing to worry about in this case. As soon as something went wrong, the broken pieces would automatically fall back into place.

 _Literally._

Letting gravity do it's job, she relaxed her muscles and let her feet slip off the rail of the tower. Her body felt as if she was flying. She felt free. Unfortunately, that freedom only lasted for a few seconds before she was met with the flat hard ground.

Mikasa wishes she had prepared herself for the impact. She'd forgotten how much this hurt. Her body was face-first flat on the ground. Her left arm was sticking awkwardly out from under her body. It had somewhat broken the fall for her chest, but the shoulder was dislocated and she was pretty sure she was bleeding internally. As she slowly inched her right arm over to lift herself up, she heard rapid footsteps approaching towards her.

 _'Oh, right,'_ she thought, _'I forgot about Eren.'_

"Oh god. Holy shit... You idiot! What did you just get yourself into?!" he yelled.

 _'Is he talking about himself or me?'_

He continued, "Oh my god. I have to call the police, or an ambulance- Wait... what if they think that I killed her?"

Mikasa lifted up her head to see Eren standing in front of her with his back turned. "Whatever,

I'll just have to deal with all the questioning," he said as he held his phone to his ear.

Her eyes widened. If he calls the police then this is going to turn into an even bigger mess than she had intended.

"Yes, hello? 9-1-1? I'd like to report-"

She threw herself towards him. "No! Don't call the police," she shouted.

"Ah! Shit!" he yelled as his phone slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. "You're _alive_?!"

"Hello? Sir? Are you alright, what's the problem?"

Mikasa scrambled towards the phone and picked it up with her good hand. "Nothing, nothing! Uh...false alarm." She pressed the "end call" button on the screen and immediately turned back to the boy who was now staring down at her in horror.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

His eyes widened. There it is, that face that made his eyes look like they were popping out of his head. She didn't know why, but she found his reactions hilarious.

"Wha-What do you mean, ' _what_ '?!" he fumed, his voice getting high-pitched at the end of the sentence.

"Y-You just fell off of that thing," he pointed at the water tower, "a-and now you're here. And you're okay, which doesn't make any sense, and-" he sighed in both frustration and relief. "I need a nap, I have a headache."

She laughed, _'He's such a drama queen.'_ she thought.

"I can explain. Or, rather, show you. Just promise me you won't start getting all freaked out again."

He looked confused. "Okay..."

Slightly afraid for his reaction, Mikasa grabs her shoulder and forces it back into place with a grunt. Soon the cuts and scrapes on her hands and knees began to shrink. Then she lowers her hands towards her side and pushes back in two broken ribs that were sticking out of her uniform. After a few seconds that hole in her side then began to shrink like her other wounds before.

She looks at Eren hesitantly, seeing his bewildered expression again.

"Eren?" she asks expectantly.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body flopped towards the ground.

"Eren!"


End file.
